This invention relates to monitoring lateral forces on a window to determine the presence of an obstruction in the path of the window.
Modern vehicles typically have several windows which are movable automatically. In this application, the term "window" should be understood to include not only side windows in a vehicle, but also other movable closures such as rear windows, sunroofs, etc.
Typically in the prior art, a switch may be actuated and the window will then close automatically. There may sometimes be an obstruction in the way of the window, As an example, a passenger's arm may extend outwardly of the window opening when the window is being closed.
The prior art has attempted to identify such obstructions by monitoring current or torque load on the motor. When a particular characteristic of the load on the motor is seen, an indication is made that an obstruction has been encountered.
It is desirable to provide an obstruction indicator which is more directly related to the window and contact with an obstruction.